


Halloween - Invoking Manon

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Holdiay Sins [6]
Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Cock Slut, Consequences, Demon Sex, Demons, Derogatory Language, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Magic, Mild Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: The Craft Circle attempt to invoke Manon.  But Manon isn't listening.  Something else is...
Relationships: Nancy Downs/Azazel, Nancy Downs/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Holdiay Sins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Halloween - Invoking Manon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Halloween

‘Light as a feather… stiff as a board…’

Nancy carried a small snake in a jar. Bonnie – a butterfly. Rochelle – a parakeet. And Sarah, a goldfish in a little baggie. Down the beach and placing their offerings to Manon in the ring that awaited them on the sand. Sarah thought they were giving thanks to Manon for what he’d already done for them. The girls had a very different ritual in mind.

Nancy, black makeup and face piercings, started, “Okay... Manon... Ruler of Earth, maker of waves, bringer of fire, I present these...”

“We...” Rochelle cut in, buoyant curls shaking around her face in the wind.

The goth freak corrected herself and continued. “We present these modest sacrifices...”

Each girl lit a black candle as they stood in the circle.

“Winds of the West, strong and true, aid us in our magica1 work on this, the shortest day, the longest night... Serpent of old, Ruler of Deep, Guardian of the Bitter Sea, show us your glory, we pray of thee, we pray of thee, we invoke thee...”

Sarah’s face dropped and she looked at Nancy with disgust.

“Come, and show us your glory… Come unto us… Come into...” Nancy exalted like a whore.

“This isn't thanks. You're trying to invoke him...” Sarah accused.

“If we told you, you wouldn't have come...” Bonnie said ‘innocently,’ and the sun fell on the horizon.

Nancy snarled at Sarah when she stood to leave. “Get back in the ring!”

“We want this...” Rochelle added pleadingly.

Bonnie added, “I don't know what you're so afraid of...”

“I'm not afraid.”

“Please, Sarah...” Nancy held out her hand for Sarah, who very reluctantly took it. The rest of the girls followed, forming their circle.

“Show us your glory...” Nancy prayed to the sky as their animal offerings in the center of the circle flopped around and the sky darkened. “Manon, we invoke thee!!!!” Her eyes rolled back in her head as she writhed back and forth. “Manon! Fill me!”

The jars and baggie shattered and broke. The snake slithered away, the butterfly was whipped away with the violent winds, the parakeet flew away, and the goldfish seized in the sand. The world shook and then went black.

When they woke up on the beach to dead marine life, Nancy was beside herself with manic joy. She felt noting but strength and thrumming power in her veins as she went to change in her new high-rise apartment. She needed to reflect her higher standing to the world.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

_Knock-Knock-Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Nancy tossed her bag on the floor by her bed and started towards the door. Her mom was already sloshed out of her mind in her own room and wouldn’t get off her ass to answer the door.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

“I’m coming!” she shouted as she got nearer.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

“WHAT!?” she yelled as she ripped open the front door. To reveal an empty hallway. She snarled at the air and slammed the door, stomping back to her room. Muttering to herself the whole way. She slammed her bedroom door too for good measure. Or just because she felt like it.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

It came at her bedroom door this time, strong enough to make it shake. Loud enough to startle Nancy.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Nancy didn’t go right to her door. She hesitated now. But she was blessed by Manon. She was all-powerful. She was a witch!

And just before she went to the door, it slammed open. Nearly hitting her. And in the doorway was a humanoid creature – midnight black all over, with horns at the top of its/his head with sharp teeth and claws on two legs. And a big ink black cock hanging between them, already engorged.

“THE FUCK!?”

A deep monstrous chuckle came from the demon’s throat, pushing through his sharpened teeth. “I come when called. You called…”

Nancy took in a sharp breath of air when one of his claws hands suddenly reached out and grabbed her upper arm. She couldn’t budge from his grip no matter how much she tried. “Who—who the fuck are you? I invoked Manon!”

The demon man laughed cruelly. “Did you really think Manon was listening? To you – a coven of fake witches? So foolishly playing with forces so above you…”

Nancy tried to wiggle away again but the tip of his nails dug into her skin, leaving punctures. She thought of last night at the beach again, how she’d felt right after. That had to have been Manon. The power she felt within her… “I am a witch!”

The demon laughed boisterously. “But I was listening… Listening as you begged for me to ‘come into you’ and ‘fill you’ and I’ve come to do just that.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are!?” Nancy demanded, backing away.

He advanced closer, looming above her like Satan with those horns. His red eyes came alive like flame and his white sharp teeth flashed at her. His forked tongue snuck out to lick them, then whipped out of his mouth entire and wrapped around her throat.

Nancy gave a choked off yelp that cut short when his muscly impossibly long tongue squeezed around her airways. She desperately tried to gasp for air. She reached up to claw and pull at the tongue around her neck. But it was no use.

He gave a garbled chuckle at her futile attempts to break free and lifted her in the air with only his tongue. He tossed her up and back, releasing her abruptly so she fell onto her bed in the corner of her new spacious room.

“I’d have preferred the trailer for this,” he said darkly. “The scenery should match the utter hopelessness of the situation, shouldn’t it?”

Nancy scrambled back and started muttering curses of death under her breath, praying to Manon to smite the demonic monster in front of her.

He laughed raucously at her. Cruelly. And in one step, was hovering, crouched over her on the mattress. Feet pressed on the bed and knees bent up, she could see his hardening cock bob in the air as he pressed his palms into the headboard, trapping her conclusively.

“Your pitiful attempts at sorcery are amusing.” He bent his head closer to her, even as she tried to inch away. His forked tongue slithered out to lick at her pulse. She flinched. He chuckled again. “You can’t be so stupid that you didn’t know magic has a price. Whatever you put out there, comes back to you. I plan on doing a lot of cumming.”

Her black lined eyes widened, horrified.

His hand with a clawed finger appeared at her chest and started tortuously slowly tearing and ripping her cardigan, vest, and shirt from her torso. “Ironic,” he said at the sight of her new white lace bra. “We both know what a real whore you are.”

Nancy twisted her head to spit in his face. He didn’t even both wiping it away. He dipped his tongue out and licked her face, spreading his spit on her skin. He then leaned into her cheek and clacked his sharp teeth at her.

His sharp nails started digging into her skin. Enough to pinch but not cut. He sliced into her skirt and chuckled loudly at her matching white lace panties.

“You wouldn’t fool Manon with these. And you can’t fool me,” he said cruelly. “You’re a dirty slut and you’re going to be Satan’s personal whore in Hell!”

“No!” Nancy whined weakly.

“Yesssss…” he hissed into her ear. “So easily seduced by the promise of power. What if I were to offer you unimaginable powers for submitting to me?”

“I belong to Manon!” Nancy cried out.

He laughed cruelly. “Manon does not know you exist, and he does not care. You are but an insect to him. But a body to be used for me. That is all you are.”

“NO!” Nancy shouted. She writhed and tried to force the demon off of her, but it was no use.

His clawed hand travelled down her body. One of his claws sliced at the crotch of her panties, leaving an opening right at her pussy for his finger to dip inside her sloppy cunt. It was an easy entrance that had Nancy whimpering and weakly fidgeting away. But he would not be stopped.

He seemingly had very long fingers, for he pushed his further into her, so deep she swore she could feel his claw poking through her cervix. Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes. She twisted her head to look away from him, resigned to her fate now.

But his other hand took her chin in a bruising grip and forced her to look up at him. His finger started to recede from within her and she was almost relieved. But then two started forcing their way inside her and her mouth dropped open to scream.

“Oh come on, _witch_ ,” he hissed at her with amusement. “I’ve seen all the cocks you’ve taken in your dirty cunt. You can handle me, surely? We shall see…”

He jammed his fingers into her pussy harshly. He yanked them out and thrust them back in, clawing at her cervix and filling her to the brim. Her pussy felt so full, like his fingers were a too-big cock. What was his real cock like?

She didn’t want to find out.

She started chanting under her breath again, calling on Manon to save her or fill her with his power so she could save herself. But she heard and felt nothing but this demon.

His body moved as if he used all of it to finger fuck her. His forked tongue rolled out of his mouth to wrap fully around one of her breasts and squeeze like an anaconda. She cried.

But neither of them could deny the healthy amount of wetness seeping out of her as he touched her. The way her nipples tightened even as one of her tits threatened to turn blue. The burn in her thighs for how spread apart they were for him.

“I told you, you were a little whore,” he hissed, his tongue leaving one tit for the other. The pronged end surrounded her nipple tightly. “Sopping wet for my fingers, spread apart for me. You know your place – to be use for others pleasure. You’ll fit right in in Hell.”

“…no…”

The demon ripped his fingers out of her, his digits covered in wetness and blood. He sniffed them sharply and licked them clean. Nancy somewhat missed that tongue on her chest. It was like his essence was starting to consume her.

His hand, once tongue bathed, reached down to grab his hard cock. Which brought Nancy’s eyes down to it. It scared the shit out of her. It was at least over a foot long and impossible that it could fit inside of her. He would likely eviscerate her insides and kill her. Was this really the way she would die?

He chuckled darkly at the fear on her face. “Yessss…”

The bulbous end of his cock that looked like a baseball to Nancy, started prodding at her soaked slit. He rubbed up and down, bumping into her clit that made her whimper for entirely pleasant reasons. She fought those urges though. The demon would not fight his.

The head popped into her entrance, spreading her lips apart widely as he started forcing his shaft into her and stretching her cunt for his monster cock.

“AAAHHHH!” she screamed as he impaled her. Less than half was inside of her and she felt full to the brim.

“Ha ha ha!” he cajoled. He pulled back just a fraction and then forced the rest of his demon cock into her body. Nancy gave a sharp cry and expected the internal bleeding to lead to her untimely death. But it didn’t feel like she was ripped apart – literally. It was like his cock missed her internal organs or magically filled them or what else – she didn’t know. All she knew was that she’d never been this full in her entire life.

She cast a look down her body and saw a prominent stomach bulge from his cock. “WHAT THE HELL?”

The demon paid her no mind. He pulled half of his cock out of her, and her stomach flattened. Then he thrust into her hard and she could see the head of his cock poking through her skin. He grabbed her ankles and spread them in the air. She was practically doing the splits. Giving him ample access to her stretched out cunt that he started to rock into at a dizzying speed.

Nancy tried to fight through the pain and the pinpricks of pleasure. Her head repeatedly bumped into the headboard behind her. The demon growled like an animal, like some cross between a tiger and a boar. His cock dug into her womb and bowls and rearranged her for its invasion.

The room felt hot. Nancy felt sweaty and dizzy and lightheaded. But she also felt a supernatural amount of pleasure emanating from her cunt as his demon dick invaded it.

Abruptly, he hilted inside of her and came with a roar. She could feel his thick, molten hot cum shoot into her with alarming speed. It filled her cunt, her womb, her body. It coated her insides thoroughly. And it filled her with an overwhelming feeling of hot lust. Arousal. Submission.

“Oh… oh… OH!” she cried as she came while she was still being filled with demon cum.

The demon laughed, and it vibrated to her through his cock still firmly lodged inside her. And to no surprise, his cock was still hard as a rock.

Still connected by his cock, Nancy felt her body lifted into the air as the demon rose to his knees, not even holding her with his hands. It put an extra pressure on her stomach bulge. But Nancy held on with all her inner muscles until the demon started to hold her. He used his leverage to push her back and forth on his cock.

“I’ll fill you with my cum until you’re spilling with my seed. You’ll bare my offspring. You’ll be my cock sleeve for all eternity once I consume your soul,” he taunted her as he fervently yanked her suspended body onto his supernatural long and thick cock. She watched as her stomach fluctuated with his thrusting and threw herself into the pleasure.

She was submitting to him fully.

“OH!” she cried out egregiously. It was a bit much. She sounded like a discount porn actress. “Oh yes! YES!”

“Say my name, bitch!” he growled. “Beg for Azazel’s cock!”

“YES AZAZEL!” Nancy shouted.

He roared and came again, refilling her body with his thick lava cum. It set off another orgasm for Nancy and she fell into it as Azazel tossed her on the mattress. “Get on your knees, whore!”

Nancy’s legs were weak and shaking as she obeyed. Thick sludge of cum seeped out of her used hole. Her tired upper body slumped onto her bed. “…Azazel…”

“Yes, beg, slut,” he cooed. His claws punctured the skin of her hips and thighs as he abruptly pulled her onto his cock. But not in her pussy. In her asshole.

Nancy cried out in horrible pain as her back entrance was torn up. She could feel her spine being shifted. “No, no, no, no, it hurts – it hurts too much!”

“Just wait,” Azazel said. He punctured her with his cock over and over again, reveling in the feeling of her tight ass and her pain. “You’ll feel the hurt.”

Nancy sobbed into the bed and mattress as her body was used. She was nearly smothered in her sheets as Azazel fucked her anal cavity.

“Ugh… ugh… AGH!” Azazel roared as he launched into her ass and filled it with his cum. Once he pulled out, he stood away from her and took in the sight of her overflowing with his demonic cum and weeping into her pillow. Another slut for his harem – broken.


End file.
